


nerd

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker was never really special. He didn't really have any friends, and he was a massive nerd.</p><p>Wade Wilson never felt like he belonged, even surrounded by many people. He hated most of them really, transphobic, homophobic assholes who constantly picked on people with less friends who liked different things. People like peter.</p><p>People like Wade tend to fall in love with people like Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't enough oneshots on here that they don't fuck in, or that they don't fly around and save the day in. so.
> 
> Also Wade has hair (blonde) and he is scarred, but its like very light burn marks and not everywhere. his arms and legs and parts of his torso are very scarred though, but still only light.

Wade growled under his breath when he heard one of his 'best friends', Flash Thompson, insult another with the word gay. Were they really that ignorant to think that's an insult? He wanted to stand up and yell at them, tell them being gay was an actual thing and not something you could just throw around, and also that he was. But he couldn't. He'd only be secluded and pushed away, which he hated. He already felt like a freak for the scars littering his body, but to be laughed at and made fun of? He'd just want to fall of a building. Yes, he may love making people laugh and made jokes about, but not when its hateful. He didn't want to be like Flash, whod pick on anyone who didn't like sport or anyone who wasn't attracted to the opposite gender and only that, but he also didn't want to be like those people, getting shit from almost everyone else all the time. 

So he wasn't. He was himself, kind of. Although he'd love to make people laugh and be the centre of attention at most times, he'd also love to have a cute boyfriend and be around people who were totally ok with that. However, that was a dream in a land of non existent stories that wouldn't be true even in another universe. He'd be a cocky mercenary anti-hero before he'd even get a cute boyfriend.

"Wilson, can you go get that kids math homework? if he says no tell me and ill punch him," Flash laughed when the two girls sat next to him batted their eyelashes and pushed their tits out. Wade wanted to throw up, but made his way over to the brunette haired boy who was taking a camera out of his locker. When the boy turned around, his eyes widened and he winced naturally, but Wade just shushed him. God, this kid was adorable. Usually Wade would ask them nicely and just leave if they said no, or let them run away, because there's nothing else he could've done. This boy was too cute, though. Most of the others were really nice and Wade became friends with a girl who said no and ran (only to get pushed around every day by the cheerleading squad) called Gwen, and she was the only person who really understood him, and knew everything about him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear, I just need you to put a blank piece of paper in my bag, so Flash doesn't hurt you," Wade spoke quickly, grabbing the boys forearm when he tried to run away. If that happened, Flash would give him shit forever, and no one deserves that. The brown haired boy had to move his head up so he could look wade in the eyes, which was really cute. 

"B-but he'll kill m-me for f-faking it..." the boy whispered, shifting his eyes back down again and letting his hood fall over his eyes. He knew exactly what Flash wanted, and clearly this happened to him a lot, but more rough and the minion of Flash's probably didn't find him drop dead adorable. Wade smiled sweetly and pulled his bag to the front, unzipping it. 

"Ill give him mine," The boy looked at Wade with shock written across his face, stunningly obvious.

The look then faded to disbelief and fear once more. 

"W-why?" 

"Because, unlike those dick weepers, in not a heartless, narcissistic, backstabbing turd burger. I'm okay-ish.," the cute boy giggled and shook his head frantically, then stopped laughing when he saw Flash eyeing them, but still ad a happy glint in his eye.

"Y-you're amazing," Wade tried to hide his bush and glanced at the corner of the kids locker,

"Also, you're cute... peter," He winked when the boy handed him the plain paper and he shoved it into his bag. He smrked when he noticed Peter stammer and blush incredibly hard, walking back to Flash. 

"One math homework, misère," Wade smiled through his hatred of this guy wanting to hurt such a cute person, but acted out his niceness. 

"He was totally checking you out, fucking gay fag," Flash laughed and sneered at Peter, who was know opening his locker again with sweater paw covred hands, and Wade nearly awed out loud, but Flash's homophobic comment just pissed him off even more, so he growled a little under his breath and left for Math when the bell sounded.

-

"It happens in a blink,"

Wade sang softly to himself, walking slowly down the back paths to his house after a horrible session of Math, sat at the back, being yelled at for not doing his homework, but really only paying attention to Peter and throwing pencils at Gwen the other side of the room every now and then. Mostly just peter, though. Wade didn't even know the boys name until that day but he already knew he really liked him. 

"It happens in a flash,"

Was that possible? They had a conversation during class, on notes, since Peter was only sat a row in front of him and Flash was occupied by the sluts sat a table across, and god was Peter perfect to Wade. He loved comics and was a total nerd, as was Wade. He loved videogames and reading, also like Wade,. But the older never got Peters number, and had to spend an entire Summer holiday of lying around and doing nothing but wishing he was with him. 

"It happens in the time it takes to look back,"

That time it wasn't Wade singing, it was a softer, slightly higher pitched voice. He titled his head to see a familiar brown haired, brown eyes boy, smiling shyly. He grinned and stepped towards the short of the two, uncertain what to do. He felt like kissing him, obviously, but even hugging him seemed to far fetched, so he just made the gap between them smaller, so their foreheads were nearly touching, and their heads were turned, fixing the height difference. 

"H-hi..." Peter whispered, his cheeks going red slightly. Wade smiled lightly and examined the boys face, still stunned by his beauty, even then.

"Hey," He mumbled back, straightening up and stepping away, blushing profusely. That was way too far, they only met that day. He still felt like he could lay next to Peter all day, limbs tangled and just being there, together.

"I uh, never got your number. Y'know, maybe we could meet up then," Wade said in a more questioning tone, and Peter desperately tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes, but stuttered out a yes, and took Wades phone, entering his number, checking the time on it.

"O-oh god! I'm so l-late, sorry I-I have to g-go..." The short brunette jetted out and was sprinting away in seconds, leaving a flustered Wade. He checked his phone and smiled at the phone number and screenname, muttering to himself.

"Petey? Boring, baby boy is cute," He changed the name and smiled triumphantly, putting his phone back into his pocket, and listening to Revive once again.

-

Peter was laying on his bed, drawing some sketches of the tenth doctor (tenth is best) when his phone buzzed.

?: what are you doing tomorrow?

?: and tonight, actually

he frowned. he hadn't given his number to anyone since the last day of term to Gwen, but he'd saved hers too, Wade, who he was certain wouldn't talk to him again since he's a jock and was probably joking, and a guy called Danny who texted him the day after the last. He'd also got his lab partner Shayne's, but not the other way around.

peter: who is this?

he set his phone down and only got to pick up his pencil when they replied, honestly shocked by the answer.

?: wade. sorry I didn't text sooner, I only just got credit :(

peter: its fine, I thought you just didn't want to talk

wade: I do, more than anything.

peter: I'm not doing anything

peter: tomorrow, I mean

wade: good. text me your address

peter smiled, replying with his address and then started tidying his room after noticing how dirty it was. all his comics were trashed, so he ordered them on the shelf, and then dusted off his pop heads, before grabbing all dirty clothes, throwing them in the hamper and spraying air freshener just in time when the bell went. His aunt was at some job interview to desperately scrape money together, so he rushed down the stairs and opened the door, forgetting his sweater was four sizes too big and fell down at the shoulder. 

He saw Wade and smiled, only to be tackled into a hug by the taller boy. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't text you, I was going to but I didn't-"  
"I k-know Wade, I-its fine. Come o-on," He pulled the other inside and closed the door, leading the way to his bedroom and pulling Wade onto his bed, who couldn't stop grinning at how close they were at that moment, and how freaking cute Peter looked in that sweater.

He felt the mattress shift a few times, and then Peter lay next to him again, but their sides now pressed against each other, Blink playing softly. 

Wade smiled. This is what he wanted. He slowly slid his hand under Peters waist and pulled the boy to his chest, both of them not caring they hand known each other for long, but knowing there was something between them. The songs last bridge started, and Wade sat up, moving Peter onto his lap and resting his forehead on the brunettes. 

"It happens in a blink,"he whispered softly, and this time, instead of pulling away, pressed his lips against Peters.


End file.
